Sweetest Devotion
by bruninhagalle
Summary: An alternative ending for episode 2x21 where Jane and Kurt were NOT interrupted.


**A/N:** Let's pretend Jane and Weller were never interrupted at the end of episode 2x21 in that holding cell while they kissed. Shall we? Let me know what you think of the story, guys!

* * *

**Sweetest Devotion**

Jane felt her eyes burning with unshed tears as they kissed. Weeks ago, kissing him was literally just a dream, one that haunted her more than she would ever admit. And when she wasn't thinking about it, she had their two very much real kisses to keep her company.

Every time she visited his apartment and passed by the bench where she had waited for him, she felt the butterflies deep in her stomach.

Every time they talked on the locker room, she remembered the way he held her face, how his lips moved over hers and that damn forehead kiss. No other man had ever given her such a sweet and meaningful kiss.

But now… now he had his hand on the back of her neck, holding her firmly in place, making her dream come true as she tasted him again, as she had the pleasure to be touched by him once more. He was so familiar it felt like they did this all the time, though she thought they'd never, _ever_, do it again.

When he finally released her, both of them with ragged breathing, she almost whimpered, not wanting this moment, this _kiss_ to end. In the other two instances that happened, something terrible had occurred to her and she wasn't sure she could take one more disaster in her wreck of a life.

"You're going to be okay, Jane."

She wanted so much to believe him but Shepherd had just attacked this place where the people she loved the most worked, Roman had chosen their evil mother over her and the man in front of her apparently was a vital part of Phase Two and she was terrified to find out what the hell it meant.

"Hey, look at me." - He cupped her face just like he had done minutes ago. - "We are going to stop Shepherd. We are going to win this."

"You don't know that." - She whispered, shaking her head and feeling him squeeze her arm a little tighter.

"I _know _that. And you know why?" - There was a hint of a smile on his face and she just waited, curious to know what he was thinking that could possibly give him joy at this point. - "Because I'm damn tired of kissing you and having you taken away from me. So this time, we are winning. Together. And not even Shepherd can stop it."

She let out a little laugh at that, not really expecting this motivation to stop a terrorist attack or that he could also relate to what she felt about kissing him and then something bad happening.

He smiled too, glad he could lighten her mood after the last two difficult days she had. Hell, the last months she had. If he could, he'd take her away from this mess they were into, away from her brother and mother and their plans just so she could have a day where guilt wasn't threatening to swallow her whole.

Failing that, he was pleased he could at least be there for her in a way he hadn't allowed himself to be since she came back to the FBI. What an idiot had he been to believe he could stay away from this woman, to believe he could ever stop loving her.

"You should get some rest." - He reluctantly let go of her and stood up. And was surprised when she got up too and looked uncertainly at him. - "What is it, Jane?"

"I don't think sleep will come anytime soon. Not here, not in this cell." - Also, she didn't want to be alone or apart from him but he didn't need to know that. Not yet.

He inwardly cursed himself for being so stupid. Of course being in Roman's cell would bring back hurtful memories.

"You can't go back to your safehouse. It's a crime scene and even if it wasn't, Sandstorm could try to break in and harm you." - _Or_ _kill you. And I won't let them. Not anymore_.

She sighed, knowing he was right and the safest place she could be was in the NYO.

"Then I think I'll go back to SIOC. Help Patterson find something that will get us Shepherd's location or plans."

"Patterson isn't supposed to be there. I ordered her to go home. I ordered everyone to go home. We all need to rest, Jane."

"Well, I won't stay here and I don't exactly have a home to go to, so I'll just…" - She gestured vaguely towards the door and took two steps in its direction but Kurt's hand on her arm as she walked by him halted her.

"Come home with me."

"Kurt…" - She closed her eyes, begging him to not ask her again. A stronger, more rational version of her would immediately deny it, would know this was not the appropriate time to go home with him, not when she was so emotionally vulnerable. They still had so much to talk about, to figure out and she was scared they'd screw it up. Again.

"You either come home with me to have a decent night of sleep or I'll stay here with you to stop you from working. Which way is gonna be?"

She looked up at him, instantly knowing from the stubborn set of his jaw that she wouldn't win this, no matter what argument she used to try and convince him they might regret this later.

"Ok." - She nodded and followed him out of the room.

* * *

They grabbed take out on their way to his apartment and even as she insisted she wasn't hungry, he made it clear he wasn't going to let her skip dinner.

In the end, he won - of course he won, she had quickly learned she couldn't deny him much when he used those loving, worried blue eyes on her and, apparently, _only _her - and they ate on his kitchen counter in a comfortable silence.

"You should take a shower and get some rest." - Kurt said as he got up and took their plates. - "I'll make the bed for you and get an old t-shirt for you to use."

"No, Kurt, I can… I can take the couch. I'm much smaller than you." - She ignored the part where she'd have to use his clothes. Couldn't… wouldn't think about it now.

"I know." - He dropped the plates in the sink and rounded the corner to stop beside her chair. - "But you've been through so much, especially last night with Roman and I just… let me give you this, Jane." - He was well aware she didn't need him taking care of her but felt an urge to do just that, to ease her suffering in every way he could even if it meant just giving her a comfortable place to sleep.

She couldn't help but smile at his concern. It was strange having someone so focused on her needs, on her well being. Since she came back to the team, if she wasn't working with them or on the Sandstorm compound, she'd spent all of her time alone.

The brief days she and Roman had together at her safehouse had been the happiest she could remember in a long time. She had finally found a reason to leave work, to live her life outside of the walls of the FBI. For the first time, she had let herself hope they'd have a happy ending in the aftermath of all of this. But then Roman remembered, had made his choices and now she was here: no house, no brother, no one to share her life with outside the job except maybe for… Kurt. A possibility she hadn't dare to seriously consider until two days ago.

_I used to put a lot of walls up. She somehow found a way to get inside them._

_All of this… that led me to you. And you to me. And that is something that I would never want to undo._

_I know your heart._

She had absolutely no idea how he could say those things to her after all the pain she had brought into his life but she didn't doubt a word of it. Not when she had been looking into his eyes as he'd said them. He had meant it. Despite of her past, of her mistakes, of her family.

And remembering those words now, as she stared at him, she could only conclude he had truly forgiven her, which meant they could finally move forward.

And if the way he had kissed her earlier was any indication, he wanted to move not only forward but together.

Right? She couldn't be wrong about this too. She couldn't bear having her heart broken again. Not by him.

"Jane?"

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Sorry, I…" - She cleared her throat and tried again. "The couch will be perfect for me, Kurt. You've been through a lot too and I should be the one making sure you rest after what my family and I put you through today."

He sighed and surprised her by extending a hand. She shyly took it and let him help her out of the chair. His expression was serious as he placed both hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Jane, you are _not _your family. You are _not_ Remi. You didn't plan this. In fact, you are trying to stop this as much as I am, maybe even more. You didn't deserve to be arrested by me. You _didn't _deserve three months of torture." - His voice broke on the last word but he forged on before she could interrupt him. - "You didn't deserve the way I treated you when you returned. And I know all of this because I _do_ know your heart. It's the greatest heart I've ever met."

"Kurt,"

"It's true. You are Jane and you are," - He stopped, afraid he would reveal too much, would confess too much. Thinking of their last year and all the moments where they almost didn't make to this one, he decided he didn't care. It might be all gone tomorrow, or after Phase Two, or with the next bullet. - "You are absolutely amazing."

He released her shoulders and took a step forward into her personal space. She didn't blink, didn't breathe as she watched him move and processed his words.

"You are your own person and you should be proud of yourself." - He knew she wouldn't magically start believing him but he would spend the rest of his days trying to convince her of her worth. He gently cupped her right cheek, his voice soft as he finished. - "The world needs more people like you, Jane Doe."

She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. So this was how he saw her, even after knowing everything about her past life and meeting her family. How did she get so lucky?

"Thank you, Kurt." - She whispered, unable to open her eyes and look at him. There were things on the tip of her tongue she was sure he wasn't ready to hear. Or that she was ready to say.

He tenderly folded her into his arms, hearing her sigh and smiling at the way she melted against him. And then they just stood there, holding onto each other and appreciating the quiet moment between them.

"Come on, Jane." - He said after a while, feeling her getting sleepy against him. - "Let me show you the bed and grab you those clothes."

He took her hand and started dragging her towards his room, not giving her a chance to complain again about their sleeping arrangements. When he reached the door, he released her and moved straight to his drawers and within seconds, found an old t-shirt she could use to sleep in and a clean towel.

He turned around to find her leaning against the doorframe, a thoughtful look on her face.

"You aren't going to convince me to sleep on the couch, Jane."

"I know. You are too stubborn."

"I am? And what are you, exactly?" - He teased, coming to stand within her arm's reach.

"Practical. I fit on the couch. You don't." - She lifted one finger to stop him when he was about to reply. - "But now that I'm looking at your bed, I can see it's big enough for us to… share." - God, she was going to regret this, wasn't she? But she also needed it. Maybe sharing a bed with him and ending up in his arms was exactly the kind of rest she needed.

"Jane…"

"We are only going to sleep, I promise. I don't…" - She gulped, forced herself to look him in the eyes. - "I don't want to be apart from you. Not now. Not after our kiss. You know what always happens after we kiss. And I know it's irrational but,"

She was probably being stupid and making no sense but she didn't care. Nothing in her life made sense lately.

He dropped the shirt and towel on the floor beside him and yanked her into his arms, effectively cutting her mid-speech.

"I know what happens." _You get tortured. By Carter. By Keaton. - _"Let's change that." - He breathed against her lips and then kissed her.

He kept it gentle, his mouth moving slowly against hers, making this new memory for both of their sakes.

"Better?" - He whispered after they broke apart, not letting her out of his arms.

"Yeah." - She replied equally quiet, a warmth in her heart only him could provide. - "The best part is that we didn't get interrupted."

"That's a first." - He laughed and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. - "Come on, Jane. Let's get some sleep."

He was moving them towards his bed when a knock stopped them dead. They shared a look and without saying a word, grabbed their guns on their way to the door, Jane a step behind him as Kurt opened it.

"Assistant Director Weller?"

"Yeah."

"Secret Service, sir. You need to come with us."

"I'm not leaving my people." - Kurt knew the last showdown with Shepherd was very close and he wasn't going to hide like a coward while it happened. He wasn't going to leave Jane alone to fight her mother. Not ever again.

"It's a matter of national security, sir."

"Kurt," - He felt Jane's hand on his arm and turned his head to her. - "You have to go. It's okay".

He wanted to protest, close the door on these men's faces, take Jane to his bedroom, lock the door and never leave. In the end, his sense of duty won and he felt himself nod.

"Give me a moment." - He said to the Suits. The men acquiesced, informed Kurt they'd be waiting for him downstairs and left.

Kurt closed the door with a sigh and turned to find Jane smiling slightly at him.

"So much for not being interrupted." - She said ironically, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jane."

"It's really okay, Kurt. Your country needs you."

"You stay here and get some rest, ok?" - He didn't wait for her answer and went to the kitchen counter, grabbed his keychain and returned to where she was standing. Taking her hand, he turned it over and placed his keys there. - "Before we left the NYO earlier today, I requested a detail to follow us and stay on my street in case Sandstorm tried to get to you here. If you need anything, or hear anything, please call them. I'll send their numbers to your phone."

"Ok." - She shook her head when he didn't move at all. - "I'll be fine, Kurt. Go."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know." - She circled her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. - "Just come back." - She whispered, not so sure anymore she was right to convince him to leave.

He tightened his grip on her for another second, then pulled back, palmed her face and kissed her thoroughly, his tongue finding and tangling with hers, only stopping when they needed to breathe. The Secret Service guys could wait.

"I'll be back for more of these. Is that alright with you?" - He asked, looking down at her lips and then into her eyes.

Jane felt her heart bursting with happiness with his implied promise and with their very promising future.

"That's perfectly fine with me." - She said seriously, a promise of her own.

"I'll see you later, Jane."

"You will."

They shared one last longing kiss and she watched him go with a mix of trepidation and excitement. The end of this battle against Sandstorm was near, she knew it, could feel it and now she had one more reason to survive it.

If the future she envisioned was to become real, she couldn't wait to be done with everything that didn't involve her and Kurt together. After all, they were both allowed to be happy, weren't they?

She thought so.


End file.
